


DEAR JOHN

by Trash_King



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_King/pseuds/Trash_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in a suburban neighborhood, a father composes a letter to his missing son, John.</p><p>[ This is a drabble written based on the question: "What if sburb didn't happen, and John left because Dad's affectionate gestures were too overwhelming. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	DEAR JOHN

DEAR JOHN,

I HOPE THAT YOU ARE SAFE AND WELL OUT THERE SOMEWHERE.

IF YOU’RE READING THIS, THEN YOU HAVE BECOME A RESPONSIBLE AND STRONG YOUNG MAN WHO HAS AN ABILITY TO MAKE HIS OWN LIFE DECISIONS AND I JUST WANT YOU TO 

KNOW THAT I AM PROUD OF YOU SON.

YOU ARE, AND WILL FOREVER BE, MY PRIDE AND JOY.

I AM SORRY FOR FRUSTRATING YOU BY MY CONSTANT CAKE BAKING, AND THE COUNTLESS HARLEQUINS I HAVE BEEN LEAVING ALL OVER THE HOUSE. 

I HAD THOUGHT THEY WOULD APPEAL TO YOUR NATURE OF PULLING PRANKS. 

EVIDENTLY, I WAS WRONG.

IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE DO KNOW THAT NO MATTER WHAT, I STILL LOVE YOU. 

THERE WILL ALWAYS BE A PLACE FOR YOU AT THE DINNER TABLE. 

I WILL LEAVE THE PORCH LIGHT ON SO THAT YOU WILL BETTER BE ABLE TO FIT THE KEYS INTO THE LOCK.

THERE WILL BE WARM WATER IN THE FLASK, AND LEFT OVER FOOD IN THE FRIDGE FOR YOU TO HEAT UP.

NOTHING SWEET, BECAUSE I HAVE COME TO REALISE (TOO LATE) THAT YOU WERE SICK OF CAKE. 

TAKE CARE, MY SON.

I MISS YOU. 

IT IS RATHER LONELY WITHOUT YOU AROUND.

I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME ALWAYS.

BUT IF YOU CHOOSE TO WANDER, THAT’S OKAY TOO.

I UNDERSTAND.

ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY.

AND IF THAT MAKES YOU HAPPY, YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO GO AHEAD.

STAY SAFE AND WELL.

I LOVE YOU, JOHN.

SINCERELY,

DAD.


End file.
